Not Much of a Beast
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo used to be a house pet but ran away to avoid breeding. His journey took him to a forest where a 'Beast' rules, one who saved Ichigo and gave him a new life, one who taught Ichigo how to live in the wild, one Ichigo might have fallen for. HichiIchi. Nekos. YAOI. ONESHOT.


Ichigo ran for his life. His teal cat ears laid flat in his sunset orange hair as he ran from the howling dogs and pounding feet of the humans after him. Brown eyes shifted to look behind him at his many chasers. Ichigo panted, he had been running for a while. He raced through the treeline, crossing the open meadow as he tried to ignore the pounding and loud barking behind him.

Ichigo had been born into being a pet, adopted when he was a tiny kitten by a rich guy. He didn't mind 'home' for a while. But then his owner decided to try to breeding Ichigo and when the oranget refused, things took a turn for the worse. Ichigo was now on the run to keep from breeding like his ex-owner wanted him to. Having lived with humans his whole life, didn't help Ichigo much since he couldn't hunt and fighting was a bit of a challenge, mostly instinct when it came down to that.

Ichigo left the meadow and jumped across rocks to escape the icy cold waters below. Those waters didn't stop his chasers, sadly. They just raced through. Ichigo cursed his cat blood that made it impossible to do the same and tried to go faster, which was hard since the rocks were wet and slippery.

With one slip of his foot, Ichigo fell in the water with a loud yowl. He didn't have time to shake himself dry or clean himself or anything, he had to go. He just did that, running as fast as his soaking legs and arms would carry him.

The wetness of his clothes and fur slowed him down a bit as well as him having to get out of the water and the dogs were only a few feet away from him. It was a very bad time to trip for Ichigo. The oranget Neko suddenly yelled in pain, clenching his fists as the dogs jumped on him and dug their teeth and claws into his legs.

The humans stopped, chuckling at the stupidity of the Neko laying on the ground and trying to kick the dogs away. The rest of their mission would be easy now.

A low growl sounded through the whole forest followed by a loud roar. All of the dogs released Ichigo and backed up with their tails between their legs as they whimpered. The humans scowled and started to yell at their cowardly mutts.

Ichigo panted, his legs aching and hurting like a bitch. He saw a shadow leap at the humans who had their backs turned. Then his eyelids were too heavy and he passed out.

Ichigo jolted up. He was lying on a soft, warm, very comfortable bed with many sheets. He shifted and quickly realized he was naked. He let out an unmanly squeak as he scanned the room for any sign of his clothes. After finding none, he scooted further under his blankets. He tried to keep calm and noticed he couldn't really move either of his legs very well. The oranget scowled before he tugged the blankets away from his legs, careful to not pull them up too much. His jaw dropped when he saw his legs were wrapped tightly in bandages. A lot of layers of them. "Morning" a voice purred.

Ichigo whipped his head to look at the source of the voice. Standing in the doorway was a snow white haired male with teal Neko features and pale white skin. His hair was short and shaggy, partially hanging over his eerie molten gold on black eyes. The only clothing he wore was a pair of black boxers that contrasted his mostly white body and made the gold of his eyes and teal of his Neko parts seem brighter and more colored. "Are you going to speak?" the Neko snorted.

Ichigo scowled. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

"Aren't you nice…I saved your ass and you are being rude to me" the albino teased. Then he tossed Ichigo a shirt and some shorts. "Put that on and then we will talk a bit."

The oranget turned pink when he remembered he was completely naked. He took the clothes and quickly dressed himself in the white, baggy short sleeved shirt and black shorts that reached down to his knees. The albino strolled over to the bed, plopping down next to Ichigo. "Name's Hichigo Shirosaki…I'm the 'beast' of the forest…and the guy who saved ya from those humans" the albino purred, teal ears twitching.

Ichigo blinked. "Why?" he asked. He was graceful and all but he wanted to know.

Hichigo chuckled. "Are you hoping for me to said something like 'because I fell in love with ya the moment I saw ya' or something" the albino asked. When he got no answer, he continued."Nekos deserve the right to be treated equally…so I scare the fuck out of humans and force them from my forest…the Nekos can stay or go as they please though" Hichigo explained.

Ichigo blinked. "Though I can't let you go if you can't live" the other Neko added thoughtfully.

"live?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Can you hunt? Fight?" Hichigo asked.

"Not really…humans always provided for me" the oranget replied.

"There lies the problem" the albino sighed dramatically.

Ichigo scowled at him. Yes some humans were assholes, but everyone was one at some point. "Guess you will be staying a while…I need to teach you the basic of wild life…this should be fun" the albino purred. Ichigo frowned but agreed to do this anyway; he might need this even if he ever went home.

Days passed, then months, seasons. Now Ichigo had been living with Hichigo for about a year. Nekos came and went, none staying that long except for Ichigo.

Ichigo picked up on hunting and fighting quickly, but he never wanted to leave and Hichigo never saw any reason for Ichigo to leave. Many Nekos who stayed with them, thought the two were mates which Hichigo always quickly denied much to Ichigo's disappointment.

At the moment, the two were laying outside their cave in the warm sunlight. It was peaceful. No humans or Nekos had come to the forest for a few days and the two Nekos were happily resting. "I'm hungry" Ichigo yawned.

"Then go hunting" Hichigo chuckled.

The oranget huffed, not wanting to get up. He did get up. "I'm not bring you anything back" he stated before racing off to catch something. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only hunter in the forest.

Hichigo had drifted to sleep only a few minutes after Ichigo left but was quickly woke up when he heard a loud scream. He was already on his feet and racing through the trees seconds later. The albino ran till he reached the shore near the waterfall where he saw something that enraged him. On top of Ichigo, pinning the oranget to the ground was a huge black wolf that had its jaw inches from Ichigo's neck.

Hichigo saw red as he leapt at the wolf. Ichigo scrammed away from the fight between the smaller Neko and the giant wolf. He watched them fight, he wanted to help but he was frozen. The wolf had nearly killed him, but Hichigo saved him. Thankfully and a bit surprising, Hichigo finally chased the wolf away with his tail between his legs; he was the beast of the forest, the ruler of the forest, he didn't lose. "Hichigo, thanks for s-" Ichigo started before Hichigo grabbed him and started to drag him away.

The oranget stayed quiet, blue eyes laid back as he was dragged through the forest to the cave. When they got to the cave, Ichigo was dragged inside and thrown to the plushy bed. He didn't have time to react before Hichigo was on top of him and kissing him.

Ichigo groaned into Hichigo's mouth, feeling the others wet muscle jumping into his mouth. The oranget's hands were quick to raise and entangle in Hichigo's white locks. They shared their heated kiss for a few moments before Hichigo broke it. He looked a bit worried, sorry. "Sor-" he was cut off by Ichigo yanking him back into the kiss.

Hichigo's thoughts faded and he focused on pleasuring the younger Neko under him. He broke the kiss again, this time attacking Ichigo's neck with kisses, bites, licks, and hickeys. Ichigo was squirming, not much but a bit uncomfortable with the sharp fangs so close to his throat though he did trust Hichigo, accidents happened.

Hichigo leaned back, resting on his heels. "Strip" he demanded. Ichigo blinked but did as he was told, pulling off his shirt and tucking his shorts off. Hichigo watched with interest, teal ears twitching, tail swaying back and forth, eyes staring down at Ichigo's crouch, and a small O turning to a huge, toothy grin. Ichigo shifted under Hichigo's gaze before he pinned again, by a now naked albino Neko. Hichigo went straight for the oranget's furry blue ears, biting and nuzzling them with care as he teased Ichigo's entrance with the tip of his tail. Ichigo groaned with the attention, that noise going straight to Hichigo's crouch. and squirmed a bit at the probing attachment.

Hichigo dipped his head to assault the other Neko's neck and shoulder area as he laid 3 fingers on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo shyly took the fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them thoroughly.

Hichigo dipped his head more, trailing kisses down Ichigo's chest. He stopped to suck on the perky, pale pink nipples but then went on to kissing down again, dipping his tongue into Ichigo's naval when he reached there.

Once satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he pulled them from Ichigo's mouth and stuck one up with his tail. Soon that turned to 2 and then 3. Ichigo was moaning and pressing back against the fingers and tail that moved in and out at a rhythmic pace.

"Hichi…please just do it" Ichigo whined. A grin from the possibly insane Neko later, something much bigger than fingers or a thin, wet tail was pushed through Ichigo's tight, puckered hole. Ichigo's hands flew to Hichigo's hair and his fingers buried into the white locks and scratched at the pale head undernearth.

Hichigo started slow with little motion, trying to keep Ichigo from hurting. Ichigo, with a scowl told him otherwise. "Go faster" he whined. Hichigo sighed and did so which got a wince from Ichigo but no other sign to slow down. Hichigo continued his medium-fast pace that was mostly clean strokes as he leaned over and kissed away the tears before just plain kissing Ichigo.

Soon the pace became faster and rougher, striking something that made Ichigo scream and see white. Hichigo grinned and aimed to hit that again. Ichigo kept groaning and moaning and calling the albino's name in his deep, throaty voice. "Hi-hichi, I'm –I'm gon- gonna-" Ichigo tried to manage between strikes and moans.

"Then do it, screaming my name" Hichigo purred, leaning his head down, nibbling at the soft flesh.

"HICHIGO" Ichigo screamed as the white liquid bursted from him, splattering the bed and their stomaches. Hichigo purred at the tighten, warm walls around him. He came less than a moment later, burying his teeth into Ichigo's neck. That made Ichigo moan for the last time that day.

Pants filled the room as Hichigo pulled out and rolled over to lay next to the oranget. "I love you" Hichigo muttered, nuzzling Ichigo.

Ichigo froze for a second, his heart speeding up. "I love you too" he murmured back. Hichigo smiled at him. "How long have you liked me?" the oranget added.

"Since a few days after you came here" Hichigo replied.

"Why didn't you act on your feelings sooner?" Ichigo asked.

"…You told me you ran away from the human because he was making you breed" Hichigo huffed.

Ichigo smiled. "Hichigo…there's a difference between breeding and mating with someone you love" the oranget replied.

"So does that mean we can go again?" Hichigo asked with a grin.

"Not now, I'm tired" Ichigo huffed which got a laugh from Hichigo.

"Cuddling it is then" the albino chirped as he pulled the oranget close. The new lovers fell asleep that way, happy together.

**This is a commission I just finished and posted on my DA account. I think it could have been better but I loved the ending**

**Anyway my beta is on vacation so there may be mistakes...will send it to her when she gets home and then repost it.**

**Review plz ^^**


End file.
